


Just Coffee

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Breath"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Coffee

 

 

A mixture of pink and white roses were waiting for her on the doorstep of the diner. Ruby had yet to identify her mystery admirer. She picked up the vase they were in and took a deep sniff.

"You like them?"

Ruby turned to find Regina standing a short distance away from her. She looked down at the flowers, then at Regina. Regina had been the one leaving them. "Yes," she nodded. "They're beautiful, but why have you been giving me flowers?"

"You looked sad, I hoped they might make you feel a little better. Especially since it's my fault."

"It was my fault. I was the one with the girlfriend."

Regina nodded. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for my part in it." She turned to walk back to the street.

"Wait," Ruby said. Regina stopped and turned back. "Do you," Ruby felt her hear beating faster and for a second couldn't catch her breath. "Do you want to come in for coffee? As a thank you?"

Regina, internally thrilled that she was getting what she wanted, hesitated as if she was unsure. "I'd like that," she said finally.

Ruby led her in, breathing had become something she needed to concentrate on. She put the vase of flowers down on the counter and went around it to start the coffee. Regina took a seat on a stool in front of the counter.

Ruby, facing away from Regina, caught her breath. It's just coffee, she told herself.


End file.
